Halloween
by Dakota Spencer
Summary: Los caballeros de bronce se preparan para una divertida noche de Halloween... ¿Qué podría salir mal? Confusiones, enredos y más... Feliz día de brujas! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

Hola! Hoy les traigo un fanfic de Halloween donde los protagonistas son nuestros queridos caballeros de bronce muajajajajajaja! A Shiryu le cambiaré un poquito la personalidad, pues conozco a un montón de librarianos y nada que ver con la personalidad del caballero del dragón, así que su forma de ser se adaptará a la de un verdadero libra :)

Espero que lo disfruten y pasen una tenebrosa noche de brujas :D Besitos :*

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, yo solo inventé esta loca historia :)

Era la mañana del 31 de diciembre, y nuestros santos de bronce se estaban preparando para salir a pedir dulces por la noche

-Y ahora ¿de que nos disfrazamos?- dijo Seiya entusiasmado

-¿De caballeros de Athena? - respondió Hyoga

- ¡Un aplauso, para esa brillante idea! - exclamó Ikki aplaudiendo sarcásticamente - Claro que no pato, tanto hielo ya se te congeló el cerebro - finalizó

-¡Oye!¿Que te pasa pajarraco? ¡Ya vas a ver! -gritó indignado Hyoga levantándose para golpear al peliazul

Una pelea estaba a punto de inicarse allí: empujones, insultos, gritos

-¡Ya basta!- dijo enérgicamente Shiryu - no peleen por tonterías

-Esta bien- respondieron al unísno, bajando la mirada como niños arrepentidos

-¡Tengo una gran idea! - gritó super emocionado Shun - ¡Disfracémonos de animalitos! Yo puedo ser un conejo, Ikki un león, Shiryu un...

- Animal serás tu... - susurró Seiya

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó muy enojado el fénix que había escuchado la ofensa a su hermanito

-Nada, mi estimado, bello, precioso y guapo Ikki- respondió pegaso muy asustado

-¿Qué no estamos muy grandes para salir a pedir dulces?- interrumpió Saori

-¡Claro que no! ¡Vamos no seas aguafiestas!- dijo Seiya- en todo caso ayúdanos a pensar de que podemos disfrazarnos

-Bueno...-agregó Athena

Ella estuvo, pensando por un largo rato, ¿de que se podrían disfrazar sus caballeros? hasta que se le ocurrió algo

-¿Cuantos somos?- preguntó la pelimorada- uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y conmigo seis, ¡Listo! ¡Podemos disfrazarnos de los Avengers!

-¡Es una fabulosa idea!- gritó Hyoga - pero... donde conseguiremos los disfraces?

-Yo me puedo encargar de eso, pero necesito que me hagan un favor- dijo Saori - Quiero que decoren la sala de la mansión por que en la noche ofreceré una fiesta de Halloween

-¿Y si hacemos eso, conseguirás nuestros disfraces?- preguntó Shun con cierta duda

-Obviamente- respondió Athena muy confiada - Pero ¡Dense prisa!

Entonces los cinco chicos, se le levantaron de sus asientos (y algunos del piso) y pusieron manos a la obra

-Muy bien esto es lo que haremos, Shiryu va a comprar calabazas y esqueletos; Seiya ve a comprar cartulinas,figuritas o yo que se; Shun vas a ir a comprar telarañas, arañas de juguete y tu Hyoga, vas a barrer, trapear, encerar, lustrar el piso, y prepararme un emparedado porque tengo hambre- ordenó Ikki

-¿Algo más patroncito? - dijo sárcastico el cisne

-Sí, me limpias los zapatos porque tienen algo de polvo- respondió el fenix ,burlón

-¿Y tu que harás reverendo haragán? - refutó nuestro patito

-Dirigiré todo lo que hagan. No se quejen pues he sido considerado con ustedes y he escogido el trabajo más difícil- finalizó el peliazul

-No seas sin verg**ü**enza y ponte a trabajar Ikki - añadió Shiryu - compartes el trabajo con Hyoga y punto.

-Si hermano, no seas malo con él - dijo dulcemente Shun

-Esta bien.. solo por mi hermanito lo hago- exclamó el fenix haciendo puchero

Y fue cuando Ikki y Hyoga, se pusieron sus delantales (para no ensuciar su ropa), cogieron el trapeador, plumero y escoba, e iniciaron con su trabajo.

-¿Cómo lograste que Ikki te haga caso?- preguntó Seiya con curiosidad ,mientras salia de la mansión con Shun y Shiryu

-Tengo mis trucos - respondió el caballero de Andrómeda, sonriendo

Cada uno se dirigió a comprar lo que les correspondía para poder decorar la mansión y poder tener sus disfraces.

Pasó como una hora y media, y por fin llegaron a casa con sus respectivos encargos. Todos se sorprendieron al ver la casa reluciente. Incluso si Ikki y Hyoga decidieran dejar de ser caballeros, podrían conseguir trabajos de barrenderos porque lo hacían muy bien.

La razón de que la mansión estuviera perfectamente limpia, era que ellos hicieron una competencia de quien era mejor y más eficiente en su trabajo, y por no perder, cada uno se esmeró para demostrar que eran los reyes de la limpieza

-¡Guau! ¡Que linda quedó la sala! - exclamó Shun con muy emocionado

-Me sorprende que los dos no hayan traído abajo la mansión - dijo Seiya entre risas - Oigan, mi habitación justo necesita que le den una barridita y bueno me preguntaba si ustedes...

-No te pases de vivo pegasito- advirtió Ikki muy serio

-Ya era solo una bromita - finalizó el castaño

Iniciaron la decoración: Shiryu talló las calabazas y las colocó a la entrada y en otros lugares estratégicos, Seiya hizo unos carteles de bienvenida, y Shun comenzó a colocar telarañas y arañitas por todas partes

-No sé, me parece que algo falta, algo, que de miedo-indicó Hyoga

-¡Yo tengo la solución! - gritó Seiya

Entonces nadie sabe de donde, Seiya sacó una fotografía muy grande y la colocó en la pared de la sala

-¡Tarán! - exclamó muy emocionado - ¡Una foto gigante de Ikki! Eso si es aterrador...

Todos se echaron a reír, todos menos Ikki. El ya estaba enojado, de por si porque limpiar lo ponía de mal humor, y más esa broma del payaso de Seiya, ya no aguantaba más. Así que para no matar a nadie, se fue a su cuarto para dormir ( eso lo hacía sentir muy bien)

- Ya ven, mi hermano, ya se enojó - dijo Shun muy trizte

-Se le pasará pronto- agregó Hyoga tranquilamente

Por fin, después de tanto trabajo, la decoración estaba lista. Realmente les había quedado muy bien. Entonces Saori, que había salido un rato, regresó

-¡Que lindo! ¡La decoración es fabulosa!, y esa foto de Ikki si que asusta -exclamó emocionada la pelimorada - Yo les tengo una buena noticia, sus disfraces ¡están listos !

-¿Enserio? ¿Tan rápido? - dijo sorprendido el dragón

-Para que veas - respondió la diosa Athena- ¡Muchachos pasen!- finalizó

Una grana cantidad chicos ingresaron a la mansión llevando escudos, armaduras, trajes, accesorios, maquillaje, pelucas y todo lo que uno podría imaginarse.

Ikki que escuchó los ruidos y salió a ver que sucedía y se llevó con la sorpresa que sus disfraces ya estaban listos.

Bueno, ya decidí que personaje será cada uno: Hyoga será Thor, Ikki será Hulk, Seiya será Ojo de Halcón, Shiryu será Iron Man, Shun será Capitán América y yo seré la Viuda Negra - dijo Saori

Y no tardaron en llover los reclamos:

-¿Y yo porque yo tengo que ser Hulk?- gritó muy enojado y enfurecido Ikki

-Tu solito te repondiste- agregó riéndose Hyoga

-Yo no quiero ser ojo de Halcón, él no es importante. A mi como que me van los papeles de líder, yo debería ser Capitán América o iron Man, porque a Shun ni a Shiryu les van bien esos personajes - protestó el pegaso

-Se me calla todo el mundo que voy a explicar: Escogí a Ikki para Hulk, porque todo el mundo sabe lo malhumorado que es y Hulk, pues siempre está enojado, aparte eres el más alto del grupo; Hyoga debe ser Thor porque es el único rubio y porque está buenazo... digo, porque es rubio; Seiya tiene que ser ojo de halcón porque te pareces a él y porque no eres muy importante ( lo hacía para que no se le suban los humos ya que todo el mundo lo consideraba el líder del grupo); Shun debe ser Capitán América porque siempre es justo y lucha por sus ideales; y Shiryu, bueno... el no podía ser la viuda negra así que le toca Iron Man. Y no se preocupen si no se parecen a los personajes, para eso traje a los especialistas, ellos los caracterizarán - finlizó Saori - Ahora ¿Podemos comenzar con la prueba de disfraces?

**NOTA DE AUTORA: **

Espero que le haya gustado, mañana subiré el siguiente capítulo ;) no es una historia muy larga, solo faltan 2 capítulos más. La parte más interesante viene mañana y bueno ojalá disfrutensu noche de Halloween con mi historia.

Un anuncio que les quiero dar es que pronto actualizaré mi otra historia y cada vez que publique un capítulo, sea la historia que sea, al final dejaré lo que yo llamo "LA FRASE DEL DÍA", pues aunque no lo crean, algunas palabras pueden hacerte sentir muy bien y cambiarte el ánimo, y aquí les presnto el pensamiento del día de hoy:

"CUANDO YO TENÍA 5 AÑOS, MI MADRE ME DECÍA QUE LA FELICIDAD ERA LA CLAVE DE LA VIDA. CUANDO FUI A LA ESCUELA, ME PREGUNTARON QUE QUERÍA SER CUANDO FUERA GRANDE. YO RESPODÍ ´FELIZ´. ME DIJERON QUE YO NO ENTENDÍA LA PREGUNTA, Y YO LES RESPONDÍ QUE USTEDES NO ENTIENDEN LA VIDA"

-JOHN LENNON

Les recomiendo que tengan una libretita donde apunten las frases que les doy u otras que les gusten, para que cuando un día se sientan derrotadas y tristes, solo necesiten leer algunos de estos pensamientos y encuentren una razón más para sonreir. Los quiero mucho. Besitos para todos

Dakota Spencer


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

Hola! Esta es el segundo cápitulo de mi fanfic por Halloween, espero que lo disfruten y se rían un rato con nuestro Avengers/Caballeros. Besos :*

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, yo solo inventé esta loca historia :)

-¡Comencemos!- gritó Hyoga muy feliz

A cada uno le entregaron sus disfraces y se fueron a cambiar para ver que tal les quedaba. Cuando salieron todos se quedaron admirados: Shiryu salía con un traje de Iron Man que parecía sacado de la película; Hyoga con su armadura de Thor, que realmente le sentaba muy bien; Seiya con el uniforme de Ojo de Halcón; Shun liderando el grupo, con el traje y el escudo de Capitán América y bueno... Ikki... el no se veía muy bien pues solo llevaba unos pantalones chiquitos y medio rotos que lo hacían ver como un indigente.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Me veo como un mamarracho!-reclamó el fenix - Claro... todos con sus disfraces bonitos, bien hechos y al pobre Ikki lo visten de adefesio

- Siempre te ves así - murmuró Shiryu

-¡Lagartija miserable!- exclamó el peliazul

-Tranquilo Ikki, todavía falta el maquillaje- dijo tranquilamente Saori

Entonces cada uno tomó asiento, y los estilistas iniciaron con su labor: Colocarle unas prótesis en el rostro a Ikki, para que se pareciera más a Hulk y luego pintarlo de verde, a Hyoga una especie de barba, a Shiryu una peluca y una barba, y Shun una peluca y más músculos ( porque estaba muy flaquito). A Seiya no le hicieron nada porque era igualito a Ojo de Halcón.

-Ya vengo - dijo Athena subiendo a su recámara. Llevaba un atuendo entre sus manos

Al poco rato bajó con un apretado enterizo negro.

-¿Y porque tu tienes un disfraz?- preguntó asustado Ikki

-¡Yo también iré a pedir dulces con ustedes!- respondió emocionada la pelimorada

Sus rostros lo decían todo.¡No querían ir con Saori! Lo único que querían era una noche, tan solo una noche de diversión... sin preocupaciones ; pero con la señorita Kido cambiaba todo: Ellos tendrían que cuidarla, ver que nada le suceda y que a la niña mimada no se le rompa ni una uña

-Espera, espera, espera, aguanta tu carro... ¿Tu también vienes con nosotros?- replicó Hyoga - ¿No tenías una fiesta?

-Si, pero mi fiesta inicia a las 10:30 pm; así que todavía tengo el tiempo suficiente para salir con un ustedes a pedir caramelos, ¿No es maravilloso? - agregó saltando de alegría Athena

Ikki iba a soltar un rotundo NO, pero felizmente su hermanito logró taparle la boca.

-Wiiii ¡Que alegría!- fingió Shun no muy contento con la noticia -¿Segura de que nos quieres acompañar? Esa noche hará mucho frío, no te vayas a resfriar...

-Oww que considerado y tierno de tu parte; pero estoy muy segura de querer ir-finalizó la pelimorada

-Y ahora ¿qué hacemos? -murmuró Shiryu

Todos estaban pensando como deshacerse de Saori, porque si iba, les malograba todos los planes. Necesitaban urgentemente una buena idea para evitar que ella los acompañe

-Verdad lo olvidaba,no son simples disfraces, quise que sean lo más reales posible así que cumplen algunas funciones: Seiya, tienes flechas bomba, otras con ácido, otra magnética, etc ; Shiryu tu traje puede volar y tiene algunas armas, no muchas, pero las necesarias; Shun tu escudo está hecho de una fuerte aleación, casi indestructible; Hyoga, tenemos un martillo de un material muy pesado, que tu como caballero puedes levantar ,cosa que una persona de fuerza promedio no puede, y tus pantalones Ikki, bueno son Tommy Hilfiger, nada especial, solo que son de buena marca - explicó Athena - ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido... Hyoga, tu martillo está en el camión, es que nadie lo puede traer, pesa demasiado. Para terminar los quiero a las 4:30 pm aquí, para comenzar la caracterización en serio, y poder salir a las 6:30 pm. Nos vemos, quedé en ir a comer con unas amigas - finalizó

-¿Te irás con ese atuendo?- preguntó Seiya

-¿Ah? , ¡No! ¡Olvidé ir a cambiarme! - respondió Saori que olvidó que llevaba el traje de la viuda negra

Después de un rato salió muy apurada porque dijo que iba a llegar tarde. Todos los caballeros de bronce tuvieron una reunión para elaborar su plan Anti Diosa. Entonces Hyoga tomó la palabra pues había estado pensando en algo

-Chicos, he tenido una idea. Las mujeres normalmente se marean rápidamente cuando toman alcohol, en especial si no están acostumbradas. Lo que podemos hacer,es preparar... no sé... un jugo de naranja, le echamos ron o vodka, y ¡Bualá! Como no va estar en pleno uso de sus facultades la podremos engañar facilmente, la encerramos en una habitación y la dejamos en la mansión- comentó Hyoga

-¿Osea quieres emborrachar a Saori y encerrarla en un cuarto?- preguntó Shun -Eso está mal, ella fue muy buena con nosotros consiguiendo los disfraces, aparte no es lo correcto como caballeros suyos que somos y...

-Suena peor cuando tu lo dices, pero... Si, esa la idea - respondió el Cisne

-Oye, pato, ¿y tu crees que no se va a dar cuenta que su jugo de naranja sabe raro?-replicó el fénix

-Ay, no sé, pero ya veremos como convencerla de que se lo tome todo - agregó el rubio

-Yo creo que está bien; no es una genialidad , pues que se puede esperar del sonso de Hyoga; aunque al fin y al cabo creo que va a funcionar-dijo Shiryu

-¿Acaso se te ocurrió algo mejor a ti iguana super desarrollada? -refunfuñó Hyoga

-Ya, ya, ya, me parece que está bueno el plan- finalizó Seiya

Shun los estuvo fastidiando todo el rato diciendo que estaba mal lo que iban a hacer, pero tan solo lo ignoraron. Después de almorzar; Ikki, Shiryu , Seiya y Hyoga estuvieron ultimando detalles de su plan; y a Shun lo entretuvieron con un vídeo de 10 horas seguidas de Nyan Cat.

Saori llegó a las 4:45pm, y encontró a sus caballeros en plena sesión de maquillaje

-Lo siento por llegar tarde - se disculpó la pelimorada.

Por fin terminaron de caracterizarlos. Todo estaba listo para salir a pedir los dulces. Seiya, que no había necesitado que lo maquillaran ;un momento antes, se había dirigido a la cocina a preparar el jugo de naranja. Y a un vaso le agregó una mezcla de Ron, tequila, Vodka y cerveza. Los colocó en una fuente y salió a distribuirlos . Lo malo fue que se olvidó de cual era el vaso que le tocaba a Saori

-Como agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, queremos hacer un brindis por ti- dijo galantemente el cisne

Ya lo había olvidado, pero en ese momento Shun se acordó del plan de sus amigos ,y de pronto sintió una mano en su boca y lo jalaron hasta detrás de la escalera.

-¿Hermano?- preguntó confundido el caballero de Andrómeda

-Lo siento - dijo Ikki, y le tiró un golpe que lo dejó noqueado un rato

Seiya entregó a cada uno su bebida. Shiryu dio unas palabras.

-¡Salud! - dijeron al unísono, chocando sus copas.

Se dispusieron a tomarlas y...

-¿Que es esto? - exclamó Hyoga -Este jugo está...

-¿Qué sucede con el jugo?- dijo Saori confundida

El cisne le mandó una mirada de "te voy a matar" a Seiya, quien solo atinó a sonreir. La bebida con alcohol le tocó a él y no a Athena como habían planeado. Pensó "Bueno, no creo que me afecte mucho así que mejor me lo tomo"

De pronto Hyoga se puso colorado,rojo como un tomate y todos se dieron cuenta de que él se había tomado el trago que Seiya había preparado.

-Em... crreeo que me diio seed... voy a tomar agua - anunció Hyoga bastante mareado

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó preocupada Saori

-Si, el está bien - respondió Ikki

El rubio, se dispuso a caminar, pero comenzó a tambalearse y a caminar chueco. Veía doble y al intentar entrar a la cocina se dio un golpazo en la pared

-¡Auuuuuu!-grtió Hyoga, que luego comenzó a matarse de la risa

-Creo que la naranja estuvo pasada y al pato le cayó mal -dijo Ikki que corrió con una espátula para despegar a su amigo de la pared y meterlo a la cocina

A Saori, ya se le hacía raro todo eso, y antes que dijera algo ,Shiryu la hipnotizó con una foto de Taylor Launter (si no está permitido, Jacob Black) y la encerró en una habitación. Felizmente el dragón, al ver que todo había fallado corrió a imprimir una foto para poder realizar a lo que el le llamaba el "plan B"

Una vez que se deshicieron de la pelimorada, corrieron a la cocina a ver a Hyoga.

-Lo siento, yo no quise confundirme- se defendió Seiya - Ustedes tiene la culpa por dejarme a mí a cargo de las bebidas

-Pegaso déjame decirte que eres un tarado - expresó Shiryu- ¿Qué tanto le afectó el trago?-preguntó

-Demasiado, está recontra borracho. Resulta que en vez de pato es pollo - exclamó Ikki al borde de la deseperación -Oye, Seiya ¿Que le pusiste al jugo de naranja?

-Bueno, estaba escuchando una canción que decía..- y comenzó a cantar el castaño - "...Con tu física y tu química también tu anatomía, la cerveza y el tequila..." así que me inspiré y le metí cerveza, tequila y otras cosas más

-¡Lo pudiste matar!- gritó el fénix - Tenemos que hacer algo para que se le pase...

-Verdad... ¿Saben donde está Shun? - preguntó Shiryu buscando con la mirada al caballero de andrómeda

-¡Shun!- vociferó el peliazul

Se puso de pie y corrió hasta el lugar donde dejó tirado a su hermano llegó lo encontró todavía inconciente. Lo cargó y lo llevó a la cocina

-¿Qué le hiciste a nuestro Capitán américa?- dijo horrorizado Seiya

-Solo le di un golpecito para que no hablara- explicó el fénix -¡Hermanito no te mueras!- gritó al borde las lágrimas

-También con esa fuerza de bestia que tienes- habló Shiryu -¡Todos atrás! -ordenó, y le tiró un vaso de agua en la cara

El pequeño Shun por fin despertó. Estaba muy enojado por lo que le había hecho su hermano; pero cuando vio a Hyoga colorado y hablando incoherencias, se asustó tanto que se olvidó de lo anterior y atentamente escuchó toda la historia de la borrachera del cisne.

-Yo se un remedio para esto- anunció feliz el peliverde

-¿Y tu cómo sabes eso? -preguntó preocupado Ikki - No me digas que...

-No me hables traidor- dijo Shunny indignado

Entonces preparó un mejunje de Dios sabe qué y le dió a Hyoga.Y dicho y hecho al poco rato se comenzaron a ir los efectos del alcohol

-Saben que mejor, vamos a pedir dulces antes que se haga más tarde- indicó Shiryu

-Si, vayámonos antes de que alguien escuche a la loca de Saori gritando y la saquen del cuarto- advirtió Hyoga, abriendo la puerta de la mansión

Todos muy entusiasmados salieron, Shiryu incluso se animó a volar con su traje. Se veían espectaculares. Tocaron la primera puerta, la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta... tocaron como un millón de puertas y nadie les daba nada. Los felicitaban por sus disfraces pero les decían que Halloween era una fiesta de USA y no de Japón y bla bla bla. Otros les tiraban la puerta en la cara. Solamente un señor se apiadó de ellos y les dió dulces, y para colmo el muy tacaño, les dió un caramelito para cada uno.

Decepcionados estaban dispuestos a regresar a la mansión. Cuando de pronto escucharon las alarmas de un banco que estaba cerca.

-¡Están robando ese banco! - exclamó Hyoga

-¡No podemos permitir eso!- gritó Shun - ¡Vamos chicos!

Se dirigieron al banco y encontraron un auto negro estacionado a la entrada y cuatro tipos corrían con unas bolsas llenas de dinero. Seiya disparó una de sus flechas con carga eléctrica en inmovilizó al sujeto; Shiryu voló y cogió a uno de los ladrones por el cuello y lo redujo; Shun tiró su escudo, que le dió a uno de los hampones en el estómago, y corrió a detenerlo; Hyoga con su martillo le dio un buen golpe al cuarto asaltante y lo desmayó; y por último Ikki, rompió la luna del auto y le tiró unos puñetes a los conductores.

Al poco rato llegó la policía y al verlos comenzó a aplaudir. Mucha gente se amontonó a su alrededor para ver a los héroes y entonce se oyó:

-¡Son los Avengers!, ¡De verdad existen!- exclamó una chica

Entonces una señorita, con un formal traje y un equipo de camarógrafos se acercó a ellos .

-Reportando desde el Banco de Japón, los Avengers reales acaban de detener un asalto- anunció

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

¿Ahora que pasará con nuestros caballeros después que todo el mundo piensa que son los Avengers de verdad? Bueno, creo que mañana subo el tercer y último capítulo muchos besitos :* Los adoroo

Pd: Nyan Cat es una gato que va saltando por la galaxia dejando una estela de arcoiris :D

Pd2: Pollo se les dice a los que se marean rápido

FRASE DEL DÍA:

"SOLO EXISTEN DOS DÍAS EN TODO EL AÑO EN QUE NO SE PUEDE HACER SE LLAMA AYER Y EL OTRO MAÑANA. POR LO TANTO HOY ES EL DÍA IDEAL PARA AMAR, CRECER, HACER Y PRINCIPALMENTE VIVIR"

-DALAI LAMA


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA DE AUTOR: Hola :D Sé que Halloween pasó hace mucho,y se sorprenderán que la publique a estas alturas en las que debería estar escribiendo historias navideñas; pero no podía dejar inconcluso mi fic. Discúlpenme por la gran demora y gracias por leerlo :* Estoy usando algunas frase de películas, así que todos los derechos son de sus respectivos autores. Si menciono personas reales, es sólo para hacer más entretenido el fic**

**ADVERTENCIA: LE HARÉ UN POCO DE BULLYING A SAORI Y A SEIYA, PERO NO ES EN MALA ONDA. CAMBIÉ UN POCO LA PERSONALIDAD DE SHIRYU :D**

-Buenas noches, quisiéramos entevistarlos- dijo formalmente la reportera, que era una mujer alta, delgada y de cabello marrón claro.

Todos se miraron las caras: Ellos sabían muy bien que no eran los Avengers de verdad, y también lo malo que es mentir; pero... su noche de Halloween estaba muy aburrida, así que era mejor aprovechar el momento

-¿Nos puede dar un minuto?- preguntó Shun a la periodista

-Bueno... pero no se demoren mucho, porque estamos al aire -respondió

Y alejándose un poquito, los caballeros de Athena... digo "Avengers", tuvieron una pequeña discusión

-¡Muchachos, esta es nuestra oportunidad de divertirnos un poco!- exclamó Hyoga - Solo debemos fingir ser los benditos Avengers y ¡ya!

-Chicos, ¿Ustedes creen que esté bien que los engañemos?- preguntó andrómeda con un sentimiento de culpabilidad

-Shun no seas aguafiestas, ya verás todo va a salir bien- dijo Ikki, muy feliz con la idea

-Yo estoy de acuerdo, ¡Seremos unas estrellas! tendremos entrevistas, publicistas, fama, fortuna y principalmente admiradoras... - agregó Seiya con los ojos iluminados

-Aunque sea por hoy fingiremos ser los Avengers ¿Okay? - finalizó Shiryu

Los cinco asintieron con la se acercaron a la reportera que los esperaba impacientemente.

-Bonitos y gorditos muchachos, bonitos y gorditos... -murmuró Hyoga, mientras comenzaba a sonreir y saludar como los pinguinos de Madagascar

El resto del grupo seguía todo lo que hacía el rubio, porque no sabían como actuar ante cámaras.

-Mi nombre es Naomi Haba y es una grata sorpresa, el enterarnos de la existencia de los Avengers, ya que al igual que la mayoría de los televidentes yo creía que tan solo eran personajes de cómics y películas, pero veo que son héroes reales- dijo la reportera emocionada-¿Cuéntenme, hace cuanto tiempo se formó este equipo?

-Bueno... se formó como hace... -Shun se apresuró a responder- ... 4 años, si 4 años

-¿Quién es el líder del grupo?- agregó la castaña

-Obviamente yo - dijo Shiryu empujando a sus compañeros, para robar protagonismo - Soy Tony Stark, más conocido como Iron Man; quien lidera a los Avengers - finalizó

-¿Qué? ¡Mentira! - exclamó indignado el Cisne - ¡Este guapetón es el líder! ¿Que no ven esta gracia, esta pinta que me manejo? Ese muñeco de hojalata en la vida sería la cabeza del equipo - gritó

-Ustedes dos bájense de su nube, claramente el líder soy yo... - intentó decir Seiya; pero todos lo miraron con cara de ¿Enserio?, así que mejor no dijo nada y dio unos pasitos atrás

-Aquí el más fuerte soy yo, así que a mi me corresponde el papel de líder-reclamó Ikki

-Oigan... amigos... ¿No recuerdan que estamos en vivo? - susurró Shun incómodo con la situación

- ¡Ni modo que vamos a estar en muerto! - reprochó el rubio - ¡Oh!, verdad ¡Estamos al aire!

Ni Ikki ,ni Seiya ,ni Hyoga ,ni Shiryu, recordaron que a nivel nacional e internacional, los veían miles de personas mientras ellos discutían quien sería el líder de los Avengers. Naomi había visto la pelea y algo asustada cortó rápidamente la entrevista

-Bueno chicos, en estudio quieren una entrevista exclusiva con ustedes. Les mandarán una limusina en diez minutos para que los traslade hasta el canal. Entre tanto, decidan quien es el líder; para que no hayan más problemas después ¿Entendido?

-Claro, no hay problema - respondió pegaso

Entonces miraron a su alrededor: ¡ya eran famosos! Fanáticas locas por aquí, fanáticas locas por allá... nada podría ir mejor... o... por lo menos eso pensaban.

-¡Te amo Iron Man!

-¡Thor, estas más bueno que el pan con pollo!

-¡Hulk, bonitos pantalones, quedarían muy bien en el suelo de mi dormitorio!

-¡Quisiera ser patata frita para acompañar ese lomo!

-¡Oigan chicas!¡Relájense! - gritó Ikki intimidado por tanta perturbada -¡Controlen las hormonas! Yo soy un chico de su casa...

-El gran "Ikki de Fenix, el más poderoso de los caballeros de bronce" no puede lidiar con un grupo de chiquillas- dijo sarcástico Hyoga, mientras saludaba a la multitud

-Es que ellas me dan miedito... me violan con la mirada- respondió asustado el peliazul

-¡Chicas un grito, que Ojo de halcón ya llegó! -exclamó Seiya emocionado

Se escuchó un silencio,las admiradoras lo miraron raro; Seiya hizo un puchero, y luego las fanáticas siguieron acosando a los chicos

-¡Capitán América hazme un hijo!

Shun se detuvo de repente y miró a su hermano con preocupación.

-¡Ikki! ¡Esa chica necesita ayuda!

-¿Que le pasó?

-¡Me pidió que le haga un hijo! ...pero... ¿Como se hace un hijo? -preguntó andrómeda

-Shun... solo... camina - finalizó incómodo el fénix

La limusina no tardó en llegar. Para esto ya habían decidido que el líder sería Shun, y que supuestamente sus edades serían entre 20, 19 y 18. Repasaron un poco las películas, para que no hubieran incoherencias y descubrieran que ellos no eran los Avengers

-¿Como era mi nombre? Bruce Ba... ¡Bruce Banana! Sí ese era...- saltaba feliz Ikki

-Tremendo baboso, tu nombre es ¡Bruce Banner! -gritaba el cisne desesperado - Como que por tu culpa, nos descubran; yo mismo me encargo de acabar de arruinarte el cerebro

-Tranquilo Hyoga,mi hermano si se va a acordar de su nombre - defendía Shun

-Mejor, vamos subiendo a la limusina -expresó Seiya

-Tienes razón, ¡Vamos Avengers!

Subieron a un automóvil fabuloso. Unos comodísimos asientos, televisor y Blue-ray incorporado, un gran equipo de sonido, bebidas, etc... ¡Todo era maravilloso! Iban camino al estudio de televisión cunado vieron que en un super mercado, unos delincuentes habían tomado de rehenes a todos los comensales, y estaban amenzando con matarlos si el gobierno no les deba 3 millones de yenes y un jet privado

-¡No lo podemos permitir!¡Debemos ayudar a esas personas! - gritó Shun

Hizo que detuvieran el auto y los cinco bajaron. Observaron el panorama y Shiryu diseño una estrategia. Eran tan solo tres hombres así que sería fácil vencerlos. Ikki debía ocuparse del francotirador de la entrada; Shun del que estaba adentro amenazando a las víctimas; Hyoga y Seiya sacarían a todas las personas del establecimiento; y él se encargaría del tercer bandido que vigilaba la puerta trasera. Siguieron el plan al pie de la letra y lograron otra exitosa victoria.

-¡Es hora que la justicia te juzgue por tus delitos!- gritó Shun

-¡No ,que va! ¡Ni modo que me vaya a juzgar tu mamá! - replicó el ladrón - Sonsonazo - susurró

-¿Ah? No entendí...-dijo confundido andrómeda - Bueno... ¡Es hora de que vayas a prisión!

-¡Espera!¡Por favor! - suplicó el hombre que estaba arrodillado en el suelo- Antes que me arrestes...

-¿Si? - se apresuró Shunny arqueando una ceja

-¿Podemos tomarnos un selfie?-preguntó sacando su celular

Y el peliverde, ni corto ni perezoso, posó sonriente al lado del ladrón que hacía un símbolo de amor y paz con las ó un momento mientras compartía la foto en Twitter con el hashtag #arrestadoporcapitanamerica#goavengers #feliz.

-¡Listo! -exclamó - ¡Ahora puedo ir a la cárcel en paz! - finalizó

Los policias se acercaron y se llevaron a los tres delincuentes. Y los "Avengers" regresaron a su lujosa limusina. Esta vez llegarían al canal de televisión sin interrupciones. Se encontraron con un imponente edificio. Fueron escoltados hasta la entrada, porque las fanáticas ya se los comían vivos. Los guiaron hasta el una habitación

-Aquí es - indicó el joven de seguridad, abriendo la puerta

Entraron a un set de televisión lleno de personas que aplaudían y gritaban; y unos amables reporteros les dieron la bienvenida

-Y por fin, llegaron nuestros valerosos héroes- dijo la conductora- ¡Bienvenidos!

Nuestros caballeros de bronce tomaron asiento y le brindaron una cálida sonrisa al público

-Quisiera iniciar esta entrevista presentándome, yo soy Sadako Takahashi y él es mi compañero es Kazuo por el excelente trabajo rescatando a los rehenes del supermercado y también por detener a los asaltantes del banco- dijo - Pero quisiera hacerles una pregunta ¿Porque decidieron dar a conocer su existencia el día de hoy, si se supones que los Avengers se formaron hace cuatro años?

-Em... es que... nos pareció que ya era hora de dar a conocer todo lo que hemos hecho por el mundo -respondió Shiryu

-¿Y porque escogieron Halloween?- insistió Sadako

-Porque, nos gusta esta fecha -afirmó el dragón nervioso

-Umm -dudó la reportera - En otros temas, ¿Sus nombres son los mismos que los que se mencionan el las películas?

-Si -alegó Shun -Yo soy Steve Rogers, él es Bruce Banner, él Tony Stark, él Thor y él... él es Clinton Francis "Clint" Barton -finalizó

-¿Clinton que? - preguntó la chica

-Solo dígale Ojo de Halcón -agregó andrómeda

-Oh.. - expresó -Se ven bastante jóvenes...¿Es cierto que tienen entre 18, 19 y 20 años?

-Sí, es verdad -se apresuró Ikki

-Quisiera saltar el protocolo de preguntarles sobre ustedes y todo eso, e ir directamente a algo que le interesa mucho al público -anunció Kazuo -¿Como les va con los temas del corazón?

Pusieron una canción romántica,que puso aún más nerviosos a los chicos; que ni siquiera se imaginaron que les preguntarían eso

-¿Sus parejas son las mismas que en las películas? Comencemos contigo Ojo de halcón -continuó el reportero

-En la película no tengo pareja y en la vida real tampoco porque la chica que amo, me tiene es su "friendzone" -respondió Seiya, que comenzaba a llorar -La he salvado tantas...

-Ya ya ya, tranquilo -añadió el joven -Pasando a otro...Cuéntame Thor...

-Cómo sabrán a mi no me faltan pretendientes, basta con tan solo verme para notarlo- se pavoneó el cisne- Pero no me gusta ninguna, ni tengo una relación seria; así que chicas hoy es su día de suerte ¡Estoy soltero!

-Wow...¡Que buena noticia!... y tú Iron Man,¿que nos dices?

-Yo conozco, a una chica desde que soy muy niño y estoy enamo...

-¡Espera un momento!- interrumpió Kazuo -Acabamos de recibir una llamada de Megan Fox diciendo que le pareces demasiado lindo y quiere conocerte. Bueno, ¿Qué decías?

-...¿Yo?, nada que conozco a una chica dese muy niño y... es como mi hermana;así que ¡Megan, estoy soltero!- corrigió el dragón

Shun miró con desaprobación al chino, y le dedicó una mirada de decepción; pues se lo esperaba de Hyoga, pero no de él.

-¡Mi turno! -dijo entusiasmado el peliverde

-¿Ah? -musitó Ikki

-A mi me gusta una chica que conocí en la Isla de Andrómeda -comenzó a ponerse rojo- Ella es linda, hermosa y muy inteligente

-Oww que tierno y ¿Qué mas?-expresó Sadako bastante interesada en el tema

-Pero ella es un poco mayor que yo y hace mucho tiempo que no la veo -se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- Ya no quiero hablar más del tema

-Qué triste...y ahora sólo faltas tú- agregó la joven mirando al más serio del grupo -Hulk... cuéntanos ¿cómo vas con el amor?

-El romance me da alergia -respondió muy seco el fénix

-Oh... bueno -susurró la reportera, qué no se atrevió a preguntar más, porque Ikki realmente le daba miedo

Aprovechando que Thor era muy popular entre las jovencitas, organizaron un reality llamado "El Dios del Rayo busca pareja".Todas las fanáticas ingresaron al set para presentarse como candidatas. Hyoga era feliz entre tanta admiradora hasta que...

-Hola "Thor" -dijo en un tono muy sarcástico la rubia

-¡Fler! -gritó asustado el ruso -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Con que aquí estas forajido!-gritó otra rubia

-¡Eri! -exclamó aún mas nervioso- ¿Tú tambien?

-¿Cómo que tu también? -reprochó la princesa nórdica bastante ofendida -¿Sabes que te ganaste?

- ¿Un abacho becho? -preguntó con duda Hyoga

- ¡Esto! -respondió

Y con toda la cólera del mundo le tiró una cachetada que le hizo girar la cabeza como el exorcista. Para colmo, Eri también se animó a golpear al maltrecho pato, que obtuvo otra cachetada.

-Vayámonos amiga -dijo Fler

-Sí, vámonos -respondió la ex-diosa de la discordia

Y las dos rubias salieron del set, como si fueran amigas de muchos años...

-Jejejejeje -rió fuertemente Ikki - ¡Por pendej*!

-¡Cállate anti- social! -respondió enojado el cisne

-¡¿Qué me has dicho, pedazo de pajarraco?! -refutó el peli azul

-Muchachos tranquilos -intentó calmar Kazuo - Y a propósito... ¿Porqué pajarraco?

La pregunta los dejó helados. Se les había escapado el pequeño detallito de que esos "apodos" que usaban para llamarse entre ellos, se los habían puesto haciendo referencia a sus armaduras de caballeros; y como Avengers no había una explicación lógica para los sobrenombres ¿Y ahora que?

-Es que se nos olvidó ponerle a Hulk su vacuna contra la rabia y por eso ando con ese humor- intentó dar respuesta el ruso

-¡Al que se le ha olvidado tomar sus pastillas contra al estupidez es a ti! - se apresuró el fenix - Emmm... Bueno... yo le digo pajarraco porque... nació con un problema y por eso cada tres meses le crecen algunas plumas... sí, eso es

-¿Qué te has fumado? -exclamó Hyoga -Estas loco...

Shun se acercó un poco a su hermano

-¿Plumas? ¿Enserio? -preguntó andrómeda

Ikki se dio cuenta que lo que dijo fue totalmente tonto y tenía que remediarlo de alguna forma

-Lo de las plumas fue una bromita jejeje -fingió el fenix bastante nervioso- La verdad es que le digo pajarraco porque...

Y antes de que diga otra idiotez...

-Le dice pajarraco porque ellos se conocen desde que estaban pequeños, y una vez Thor se disfrazó de pato para Halloween y como ellos no se llevan muy bien, siempre lo molesta por el traje que usó de niño diciéndole "pajarraco" , "pato"o "aborto de ave" - afirmó Shunny

Los caballero suspiraron aliviados. Pensaban que sus problemas habían acabado cuando recién iban a comenzar.

-¿Qué es eso? ... digo ¿Quién es eso?

Y un ser iracundo, notablemente enojado con el cabello bastante alborotado, apareció en el programa asustando a todos los presentes

-¿Es un demonio? -exclamó Shiryu

- ¿O es un mounstro? -agregó Hyoga

-¡No! ¡Es Saori Kido! -finalizó Seiya

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Entre ello se miraron las caras porque no sabían que hacer. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo a la velocidad de la luz...

-¡Ni se les ocurra moverse tira de aprovechados o conocerán mi furia! -gritó la peli morada

-¿Y tú quien eres? -preguntó Sadako - ¿Porqué dices que los Avengers son unos aprovechados?

-¿Avengers? ¡hay por favor! ¿Enserio les creyeron? -gritó muy enfurecida - Primero yo soy la diosa Athena y esos adefesios son mis disque "leales caballeros"

La audiencia y los conductores del programa estaban totalmente sorprendidos. Y los nombrados no decían ni una palabra

-¡Cobardes!¿Cómo se atrevieron a dejarme ahí encerrada? ¡Ya van a ver! seguía Saori

- Y ustedes que tiene que decir con respecto a las severas acusaciones de la... señorita -agregó la periodista

-Son ciertas -finalmente se pronunció el dragón - Justo íbamos a decirles. Nosotros somos los caballeros de Athena; si no que ustedes pensaron que éramos los Avenger por nuestros disfraces por Halloween ; y nosotros como jóvenes que somos fingimos ser ellos para tener nuestro minuto de fama

-¿Ustedes son los del Torneo Galáctico? -preguntó Kazuo

-Sí nosotros mismos -respondió muy orgulloso Shun

Hubo una breve pausa

- ¡Ya, se acabó el programa! -anunció el joven

Las luces y las cámaras se apagaron, los asistentes se pusieron de pie y se dispusieron a retirarse y el personal técnico se acercó para quitarle los aparatos a los conductores del programa y a ellos

-¿Ah? -musitó sorprendido el cisne -¿No nos quieren entrevistar? -preguntó extrañado

-¡Claro que no! -afirmó Sadako -Por su culpa casi quiebra el canal. Nosotros transmitimos su Torneo Galáctico y no tuvimos nada de rating por las críticas que nos hicieron ya que decía que promovíamos la violencia en los jóvenes. Los Avengers si son personajes que tienen acogida porque luchan por la paz del mundo en cambio ustedes no.

-¿Qué? -exclamó ofendido Ikki - ¡Nosotros luchamos por la paz del mundo! Hemos salvado tu trasero de un montón de dioses; así que más respeto

-¡Seguridad!

Entonces unos hombres altos y musculosos se acercaron a ellos

-¡La próxima vez yo mismo le diré a Hades que te sumerja en la oscuridad! -vociferó el peli azul, mientras los sacaban de las instalaciones del canal -Ya Shun, anda y dales su merecido

-¡Ikki! ¡Ya te he dicho como un millón de veces que no me molestes con eso de Hades, que no fue nada bonito para mi!

-Hermanito lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal - se intentó disculpar el fénix

Y pusieron a nuestros queridos caballeros de bronce de patitas a la calle. Para completar su mala suerte, Saori, que estaba muy enojada con los cinco chicos, los botó de la mansión por una semana.

Cómo no tuvieron ni opción de sacar sus pertenencias ,los santos, comenzaron a buscar refugio; y una "fanática" les ofreció su casa, para que se queden; sin embargo, huyeron despavoridos cuando intentó aprovecharse de ellos

-¡Esa chica es una pervertida! ¿Acaso nos quería ver la cara? -grito Seiya aún asustado

-Yo creo que nos quería ver otra cosa... -susurró el cisne

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Shun inocentemente

- Emm... cosas de mayores, tu no entendería -respondió nervioso el Hyoga

En un parque, armaron una improvisada tienda de acampar con cartones que encontraron. No pudieron dormir, por lo incómoda y precaria que era su situación, así que se quedaron discutiendo sobre qué harían durante la semana para poder sobrevivir. Al final, llegaron al siguiente acuerdo: Shun y Hyoga pondrían un puesto de besos, Seiya cantaría y bailaría rap, Ikki ofrecería sus servicios de "Golpeador de ex-novios" y Shiryu daría clases de "Manejo de las emociones y superación personal"

Al día siguiente pusieron en marcha su plan, ¡Y fue todo un éxito! Durante la semana que estuvieron trabajando recaudaron mucho dinero, ¡casi se vuelven millonarios!

Cuando se cumplió el plazo, pudieron regresar a la mansión Kido. Saori ya no estaba tan furiosa así que los recibió de una manera muy amable

-Uff... esta sí que fue una semana de locos- dijo Seiya echándose en el sofá

-Sí, ¡nos pasó de cosas! -exclamó Hyoga

-Pero saben... lo importante es que a pesar de todos seguimos juntos -reflexionó Shun - Siempre es bueno pasar momentos con la familia y disfrutarlos, porque no sabemos cuando el destino pueda separarnos y lo único que nos quedará, serán las experiencias que vivimos con las personas que queremos

-Eso es muy cierto- suspiró Ikki -Y muy cursi también... pero ¡vengan todos aquí! -gritó

Y los cinco caballeros se abrazaron fuertemente y se dieron cuenta que lo mejor que les puedo haber pasado, era haber decidido ser mejores amigos por siempre.

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

**¿Les gustó? Jejeje un final algo tierno ( típico de mi) Sorry por la larga espera para publicar finalmente este capítulo, pues lo tenía escrito hace tiempo pero por cosas de la vida no lo subía a Fanfiction. Bueno... me despido de ustedes con unos besitos navideños y hasta otra historia!**

**PrincessVirgo, Hanehera y Andrea de Cisne gracias por leer mi fic :***

**FRASE DEL DÍA:**

**"PREFIERO VIVIER EN UN MUNDO IRREAL, A VIVIR EN MUNDO QUE NO CREE EN LOS SUEÑOS**

**-HAYLEY WILLIAMS**


End file.
